Rhythm of Love
by shadowllama12
Summary: songfic. Willow, Xander, and Buffy ponder their love lives. Implied character death


AU, songfic, one shot. "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's

The characters belong to Joss Whedon and the song belongs to Plain White T's. R&R

* * *

Buffy, Willow, and Xander stood on the edge of the crater that had once been the town of Sunnydale. They glanced at each other before peering down into the rocky depths, each remembering the town they had lived the most trying times of their lives in. Xander laughed knowing that it was far from over, that even though there were more slayers; the Scoobies' demon fighting days weren't going to just end. He suddenly gained a far off look as he recalled the night before this 'battle to end all battles'.

* * *

"We're going to die Xander," Anya yelled "We're going to die and I won't get to grow old with you because this big bad first evil is trying to destroy everything. This isn't-"

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

"An, can you have a little more faith in us. In yourself. We'll survive and get to live to fight another day." Came the carpenter's reply.

She didn't believe him, he didn't even believe himself but it didn't matter.

_I told her "I love the view from up here  
The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

"Just forget about it. Forget about everything for tonight," he asked as he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_

* * *

_

Xander looked about the crater for another moment before turning around to find the former vengeance demon. He quickly spotted her leaning against the bus and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Willow barely registered her best friend's departure as her own thoughts drifted to the night before.

* * *

Willow sat in her room reading over books, looking over final preparations for the spell she was going to perform. The door creaked open and Tara appeared, humming the song she had sung to her girlfriend when they were under the song demon's influence.

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung_

The blonde pulled the papers down from the other girl's face and planted her lips on her partner's. Willow immediately began to babble about how the fate of the world rested on them being completely focused on the big spell. Tara gave a laugh and stared into the redhead's eyes, green meeting blue.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me_

"How could I focus unless I knew that I was going to spend what could be my last night like this?" she said as she dived in for another kiss, this time with her lover's full participation.

_She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

_

* * *

_

Willow began her search for her soul mate and found her resting on the bus, the spell having worn her out. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's blonde locks and brought their lips together again.

* * *

Buffy hadn't noticed either of her friends' vanishing acts as she was too consumed in her own thoughts and she kept staring down into the crater.

* * *

When Buffy descended into the basement she was hoping she'd be alone but part of her suspected that her sister slayer would be in there. She hadn't expected the tears that flowed from her eyes, seeing the blonde she immediately started to wipe them away but the damage was done. "Faith, are you okay?" The brunette stood up and started to mutter her famous phrase but Buffy put up a hand. "No, you're not five by five. Faith, what's the matter?"

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion_

She assumed that she'd receive some crude response but she didn't hesitate when soft lips pressed against hers and she felt herself shoved onto the basement cot, confused as to why the girl she often fought suddenly wanted her like this but uncaring because it was something she desired as well. They could all die tomorrow so it didn't really matter.

_And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry_

_

* * *

_

Buffy glanced around, knowing she wouldn't see the raven hair that she loved. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
_

"You just had to wear the stupid amulet," Buffy muttered to the air as she turned to face the rest of their rag tag group.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love _

_We may only have tonight_  
_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine_  
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_


End file.
